


Yamada Taro’s Totally Normal Girlfriend

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: And RIP Megami’s reputation, Ayano Aishi Needs a Hug, Ayano Aishi has PTSD, Ayano is very smart and we love her, Childhood Trauma, Coping, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots as in Taro + all his rivals in love, Idiots in Love, Implied Murder, Maid Cafe, No Smut, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RIP Muja, Rivalry, Suggestive Themes, Taro Yamada is doing his best, because what else did you expect with a mom like Ryoba, hormonal teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Yamada Taro recently got up the gall to confess to the quiet underclassmen he admired. The sweet, passive, helpful, and very cute Aishi Ayano. Now, he gets used to the life of a boyfriend, and slowly learns how the hell teenage romance works. Unfortunately, he also has to balance out rivals in love, his childhood friend being a gremlin who lives to embarrass him in front of Aishi, his rampant teen hormones, and Aishi’s own trauma when it comes to love.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Osana Najimi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Background Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi, One-Sided Ayano Aishi | Yandere-Chan/Budo Masuta, One-Sided Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Geiju Tsuka, One-Sided Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Gema Taka, Osana Najimi & Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 35
Kudos: 320





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here...

There were some strange things about Aishi-chan that Taro has observed. Everyone had their quirks, of course, and Taro knew that. But dating her for two weeks now, he’d taken note of some of them.

The way she seemed to always be observing, taking in information, like anything could be useful. He’d remarked that she would make a good detective, and she wouldn’t stop blushing for quite a while. For one of their dates, he took her to an escape room, and watched in fondness and awe as she easily solved it, directing him like an assistant to her aid. Even now, he sometimes called her Sherlock-chan, just to tease. In return, she gave him a mischievous smile and said ‘Elementary, my dear Watson-kun.”

Her built in ability to sense danger, like a bodyguard, was another trait. The many times where her hand would fly out to stop him, just before careless students barreled past him, almost having knocked him over. Of course, this ability had been gained from the self defense classes she’d taken in childhood, and her time in the Martial Arts Club, as she explained. Matsuda-kun already bragged on Aishi-chan near constantly as it was. He often remarked about her ability to see danger coming. “It’s her Yan-vision!” He once said proudly, after a friendly spar that he lost miserably. Ayano was modest as always about her great ability, even though Taro and her other friends thought it was incredible. Plus, being kept safe was reassuring. And... maybe he liked stronger girls. Could you blame him? Something about seeing Aishi pin someone in a spar just his heart stop.

Then was her ability to find interest in anything he liked. Every book he read to her, she always loved, and always had amazing insight on. She would offer her own unique thoughts, and start small, harmless debates. They often found themselves in the school library during time where she didn’t attend the art club, talking endlessly. She knew how to keep a conversation going, how to interest him. And in return, he tried to ask and learn about her hobbies and interests. She loved painting, and Taro thought an artistic girlfriend was a very good thing to have. She could sketch anything she saw very well. Taro noted with no small amount of pride and embarrassment that he was the subject of many of her sketches and paintings.

Those three were... actually very endearing. And her eyes always lit up. Taro loved seeing her eyes light up. Aishi had very beautiful eyes, like coal, and when she was interested in something, they lit themselves aflame with a spark of life. All of her qualities really just made Taro like her more and more. Yet, there was one quality that slightly worried him.

Her hatred of fights. Everytime they had anything more than a friendly debate, anything that could be considered a real disagreement, she instantly changed her views, and agreed with him. She instantly vowed to change, even when she clearly didn’t want to. She made herself cave.

It worried Taro. He wanted to help her grow past this. Yet he didn’t know where it was coming from. Was it her home life? She never spoke of her mother much...

All he could really do was reassure her, the very best he could. To keep caring for her. To keep admiring her lovely qualities. He’d figure out how to be a good boyfriend eventually. She deserved at least that.


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy seemed to be something Ayano craved, but was too nervous to initiate. Unfortunately, Taro is a coward.

Intimacy was a thing that Aishi-chan seemed a bit afraid of. She clearly sought it. She lingered after every touch. Osana once huffed and made a comment that she probably wasn’t hugged enough as a child.

(The quiet ‘probably’ from Aishi-chan caused the pigtailed girl to get very upset very quickly, and give her affection often.)

But still, platonic affection from the many friends that Aishi-chan had wasn’t quite the same as romantic affection. She tried to initiate it a few times, but she always backed off at the last minute. Taro wasn’t sure if he should take the lead or not. Would it be too much?

The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Aishi was... a bit like a scared cat when it came to these sorts of things. She would shrink away and look as if she was going to be hit. He didn’t really want to think of the implications of that. Still, he was just too afraid of accidentally hurting her. Osana called him a coward as they were walking past the public school on their way home. Taro could only sigh, stepping around Ruto-san, who transferred to the public school a few weeks back, and always went stone stiff and pale when he appeared.

The answer came to him without his will to. It was just some heavy praise from some pink haired boy that Aishi-chan had once helped up off the ground. Yet still, seeing her smile at him so tenderly... He felt possessiveness rise in his chest. Aishi-chan was _his_ girlfriend. What did this pink haired boy think he was trying to prove, getting so close.

Him trying to hold her hand was the last straw. Taro grabbed the hand as he reached for it, glaring. Aishi looked up, with such a cute red face. “I’d prefer if you asked Aishi-chan, next time.” He said lowly. His voice was deadly calm, as the boy profusely apologized, and ran off.

Aishi-chan was looking up at him adoringly. It made him feel shy, and a little prideful. Prideful that he managed to get a girlfriend that looked at him like that. He... guessed intimacy was fine. As long as Aishi looked at him like that.

Though he couldn’t escape Kamenaga-san’s lectures whenever she caught him holding Aishi-Chan’s hand during school, or hugging her. One time she sat in his lap, and they got in very big trouble for that. She was always so shy when she wanted affection, and he just couldn’t resist her!

At the very least, she wasn’t scared to hold his hand anymore. And he certainly wasn’t displeased to receive more kisses and affection from someone as cute as Aishi. He was so happy, he didn’t even notice the glares he got from some of the boys at school...


	3. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aishi is going to be the end of Taro. Osana is amused.

Aishi-chan was officially going to be the end of him. Taro had no idea she could be this dangerous. The way she held herself, he should have known...

Still, she could have told him she worked at a maid café before he caught her working while shopping! Now he was hiding, pressed against the outer wall so Aishi wouldn’t see him through the café’s window. He willed his heart to stop beating so hard, and his face to stop being so hot.

But Yamada Taro was a simple man. And Aishi-chan was unbearably adorable in her poofy maid skirt and heels. Maybe she was even wearing— ohgoddon’tthinkaboutTHAT! His face burned, embarrassed and trying not to get aroused in public.

Osana, who’d come with him, was laughing at his face, and he hated it. He scoffed, hiding his face. He heard her walk away, and into the shop. Daring to peek in, he saw her talking to Aishi. Panicked, he took his chance to cross over to the other side of the shop, where they could continue walking. Hopefully Osana didn’t reveal his position.

“Hey, Taro! I got you something from the café.” She grinned.

Taro grimaced. “Why did you get something to go? Most the foods there are messy, and we still have things to get!” He asked, annoyed and embarrassed.

In response, she held her phone up. On it was a picture of Aishi-chan, curtsying for the camera. The skirt was pulled up slightly, letting him see the garters she wore. He looked away quickly, face red again. Osana laughed hysterically, enjoying his suffering.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro cares about Aishi-Chan a lot. However, he’s never considered that he’s not the only who sees how wonderful his girlfriend is.

Taro really had never wanted for much. His allowance kept building up, as he preferred to read from the library, and only really spent money on journals or a rare book the library didn’t have. Maybe a snack every now and then. But in the end, his satisfaction with what he already had meant that he could afford to splurge sometimes. Now that he had a girlfriend, whom he cared about very much, he could afford to take her on nice dates and get her gifts. Though, luckily for his wallet, she was satisfied with just about anything.

Still, he wanted Aishi-san to know he cared. Which brought him to the art supplies store.

Aishi loved to paint and sketch. He knew that much. He loved to lean his head on her shoulder and watch her hand sway and twist, bringing to life whatever she wanted. She was unique in the way that many of her paintings had the color red in them. It was her favorite color, after all.

He remembers going to the last school art show with her, just a week after he asked her out,and seeing all the riveting red paintings she’d made over the six weeks she’d been in the art club. One painting as a self portrait, a surrealist piece. It showed herself, completely monochrome, covered in blood red roses and ribbons, her eyes closed and head tilted down, as if sleeping while sitting up. Taro asked how she got such a close color to blood, and she just smiled and whispered in his ear.

“I make the red paint myself from the flowers in my backyard.”

She really was amazing.

Now, what to get her? A how to draw book might be insulting... He wasn’t sure what kind of paints she was low on at home. He got her a few sketchbooks of various sizes already... Just as he was eyeing a miniature pose model, he heard someone walk closer. He turned, and saw Tsuka Geiju, the art club leader at his school. He smiled, happy to see him. He could probably give some tips.

“Hey, Tsuka-san! How are you?”

Tsuka nodded, picking up a can of colored pencils and examining them. Taro looked away awkwardly. He’d forgotten how little the leader spoke.

“Our kohai needs pastels.” Tsuka suddenly said.

“Ah, thank you, Tsuka-san! I was wondering what to get her!” Taro smiled thankfully. He grabbed a decent looking brand of oil pastels, and one of chalk pastels. He blinked when Tsuka did the same.

Taro suddenly realized that there was no real way for Tsuka to know she needed these things. After all, there was plenty art supplies in the school for their activities. Not unless... he observed her carefully. Or, unless he had asked what she needed.

The pastels in his hand told Taro the rest of the story. Tsuka was shopping for Ayano, too. The black-haired boy tried to push the worry out of his head as tallied up the prices in his head, grabbing a few pens as well. After all, Tsuka was Aishi’s sensei of sorts. The club leader. It made sense for him to care about his club members.

Tsuka was staring at him. Taro couldn’t look away, once he noticed.

“The best man will get the girl.” The artist said simply, and walked away.

Taro felt the slow horror of the situation dawn on him. He probably should have expected this, really. It was too hopeful to think that a wonderful girl like Aishi didn’t have other admirers. In fact, she was so wonderful, Taro doubted that he and Tsuka were the only ones that noticed!

...Fuck. He was fucking screwed.


	5. Martial Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro is worried. Aishi assures him he doesn’t have to be. Meanwhile, a challenger has appeared!!

Tarp had never really seen Budo as a threat, or scary at all. He was this gung-ho guy who was very friendly and excitable. Really, he was like a golden retriever as a person.

Still, now that Taro was starting to become aware that Aishi-chan was entirely too amazing to not have other admirers, he could see clearly the puppy love Masuta held for Aishi. Every time Aishi was around, Masuta lit up like a lantern. He was constantly trying to get her attention, her praise, her affection. Masuta probably didn’t even realize what he was doing, of course. He wasn’t the smartest guy, as much as Taro liked him as a person.

Still, Taro felt threatened. Intimidated. So, like any other idiot high school boy trying to prove himself to the love of his life, he tried to build up his strength, so he could be cool and muscular like Budo.

He did not consider the fact that he had never properly exercised in his life. Or how hard it would be to keep his mission from Aishi.

They went pretty much everywhere together, because Taro wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He made himself get up early to to go over to her house and eat breakfast with her, even. He walked her to and from class and club activities, and walked her home. Actually, a lot of the time after club activities they went to his house and she stayed as long as she could before he walked her down the street to hers. After all, Aishi lived alone, and he knew that before they started dating, she’d been a bit lonely. His family approved, of course, and thought it was so gentlemanly how he escorted her everywhere. And of course, Hanako _adored_ Aishi in every sense of the word, and was always happy to see her.

With how much time they spent together, it was hard to sneak off to train his stamina. And he was horrible at lying. So he would awkwardly excuse himself during lunch, and the sports team would help him figure out how to properly train without killing himself.

(Rito still didn’t talk to him. That was just fine by him, seeing as he still had a grudge against her.)

Of course, this all only ended in disaster. After her club, during which he’d trained hard, he was all sweaty. And Aishi finally kadedon’d him, right against the wall. She was much shorter than him, but Taro was still very intimidated and very into it.

Aishi looked up at him, hurt and sorrow in her eyes. “Taro.” She said coldly, and he felt himself shiver from his she said his first name. “Are you... cheating on me? You keep running off and coming back all sweaty and out of breath. If... if I’m not good enough, if you want me to do those things! Please tell me!! I’ll do what you want, but please don’t be with anyone else, Taro!” Tears were welling in her eyes, and Taro realized that this was the first time he’d seen her truly upset since they first started dating.

He acted on instinct and pulled her close. “Of course not!! I would never cheat on you! With who?! You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, Ayano! I’d sooner _die_ than betray you like that!” He told her frantically, meaning every word.

“Y-you... said my first name.” She whispered into his chest, shakily hugging back.

“Because I love you, Ayano. I want to be the best I can for you.”

“Then why...?”

“I...” He blushed in embarrassment. “I’ve been trying to work out so I can be muscular and fit. To try and impress you. It’s not going as well as I’d hoped. I was... scared that Masuta might steal you away because he was cool and buff and handsome. And I’m... me. Just plain old Yamada Taro.” He confessed. It was hard to be vulnerable. It always had been for him. But with Aishi, it was easier. He could trust her with his heart.

She pulled away to look up at him. “I don’t care, Senpai. I didn’t fall in love with you because of any of that. I fell in love with you because you’re you. You’re kind and sweet and thoughtful and you care about others. Even... About me... I like you just the way you are. I like the Taro who rambles about the books he’s read, and cuddles with me, and gets all blushy when I wear cute dresses. I want you, Taro. NotMasuta.” She smiled up at him. 

Taro’s face was completely red by now, his heart thumping in his chest. Acting on instinct again, he hugged her tight again. “You’re so cute, Ayano!! I want you too!!” He said happily. 

Ayano was surprised, but giggled and hugged him back, just as tight.

Later, they’d walk home, and Masuta waved eagerly at Aishi. She waves back with her free hand, but never let go of Taro’s. That reassured Taro that she truly was all his. She might have other friends, other admirers, but she’d never let go of him. And he’d be damned if he let go of someone as great as her. 

However, even though their love was strong, some people don’t know when to stop. 

“Thanks, Info-chan.” A more messy club leader was eagerly examining the note that he was given, listing all of Ayano’s favorite things. “How do you know all this, though?” 

Info-Chan giggled, gazing at the avatar she showed to everyone at school, so they’d never know who she truly is. Her eyes went to a framed picture of a young Ayano with another girl, both holding hands and smiling at the camera. 

“Let’s just say... I have a vested interest in Aishi as well. However... I want to give everyone a fighting chance. Good luck, Taka-san. I’ll be watching.” The line cut off. 

Taku Gema shivered, but steeled himself. He knew he had a lot of love rivals, but he was determined to win this game of love!! 


End file.
